1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention broadly is that of games, particularly puzzle games adapted for use either by adults or children. More particularly, the field of the invention is a particularized puzzle game, adapted for play by two people, wherein the characteristic is embodied that cooperative and cognitive skills on the part of the players is developed and is required for successful solution of the puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different types of games, puzzles and puzzle games are known in the prior art. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,163; 2,948,535; and 3,280,499 which deal with games or games that may involve a puzzle characteristic. The known prior art however is lacking in teaching of a type of game or puzzle having the characteristics of the herein invention and particularly, the built in characteristic that the game or puzzle has the capability of teaching and/or requiring the application of cooperation in the sense of social or cognitive skills.